Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semi-conductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
Transistors are circuit components or elements that are often formed on semiconductor devices. Many transistors may be formed on a semiconductor device in addition to capacitors, inductors, resistors, diodes, conductive lines, or other elements, depending on the circuit design. Field Effect Transistors (FETs) are commonly known transistors.
Generally, a transistor includes a gate stack formed between source and drain regions. The source and drain regions may include a doped region of a substrate and may exhibit a doping profile suitable for a particular application. The gate stack is positioned over the channel region and may include a gate dielectric interposed between a gate electrode and the channel region in the substrate.
In recent development of transistors, Transition Metal Dichalcogenide (TMD) materials are used for forming the transistors. The TMD materials form the active regions, which include the channel regions and source and drain regions. However, TMD materials are semiconductor materials, and hence the contact resistance to the source and drain regions is high.